Don't Know What He's After
by LadyAniviel
Summary: One shot, pre HBP. Hermione finds out Harry's secret fear of thunderstorms, and helps him cope with it after he has a nightmare in the common room. A songfic to Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. My first HP fic, review, I'm begging you!


A/N: My first HP fanfic. Flames welcome, just bloody review me! I warn you, this is an EXTREMELY fluffy fic. Cliches will ensue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter (all though I wouldn't be crushed if JKR loaned me Harry for a bit...) or the song Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson (The words might be altered a bit, since it's from a live version I am in love with).

Please also bear in mind this is my first HP fic, and I REALLY want some reviews. C'mon, it's not that hard! Just click the little button, type a few letters...it's easy!

* * *

Don't Know What He's After 

Up in the girls dormitories in Gryffindor tower, a brown haired Gryffindor was looking outside her window at the dreadful thunderstorm going on outside, smiling contently and sighing happily. She didn't know why but she loved thunderstorms. The noise sometimes startled her if she wasn't prepared, but the lightning fascinated her, she thought it was extraordinary that something could be terrifying and beautiful all at the same time. It was at least an hour after curfew, but she found she couldn't sleep. The other girls in the room were already sleeping, covers pulled over their heads because they all hated dreadful storms like these, and she had no idea why. But then, Hermione Granger was very different from other girls.

Standing up, Hermione picked up her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, and silently crept towards the door, careful not to wake her plump orange cat Crookshanks who was sleeping soundly by her bed. She made it down to the common room, the thunder and lightning outside loud as ever, hoping that a bit of reading might make her sleepy. She stopped halfway down the red staircase, noticing the cowering, shivering person on the plump couch in front of the lit fire. She also noticed the person she wasn't expecting to be out this late, Harry Potter.

Walking the rest of the way down, she set the book aside and crept slowly towards him, and saw he was sleeping, but restlessly, like he was having a bad dream. He visibly jumped whenever the lighting crashed, even though he was asleep. He wasn't covered and he was obviously cold, which explained the shivering. Hermione quickly put a blanket on him, and felt his forhead to see if he was feeling well. He felt normal, and inwardly sighing in relief she sat on the floor in front of the couch, facing him. His face muscles tightened, and she knew he was dreaming again. Brushing some hair out of his face, she began to sing softly.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
With more heaven than a heart could hold _

She felt awful for Harry. This past year especially, after Sirius' death. She knew how hard that loss had struck Harry, and was extremely worried about him. She missed Sirius dearly, so did Ron, but she didn't know the pain he was feeling, truly. She hoped she would be enough to at least ease the pain...

Harry began to calm down, his breathing normal and even, but his body was tense, eyebrows furrowed together.

_And if I tried to save him _

_My whole world would cave in _

_It just ain't right.. _

_Lord it just aint right... _

_Oh, and I don't know _

_I Don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter _

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Harry's face finally relaxed, he looked as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders. Stirring in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes, and blinked several times. Looking to the side, he saw Hermione. He started to sit up.

"Mione...what are you doing up?", Harry asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you down here, Harry?", said Hermione.

"Well...erm..", his face flushed pink for a second, and shook his head, "It's stupid, really."

"No, tell me," Hermione sat up on the couch next to him, on top of the blanket he was still covered with.

"I'mafraidofthunderstorms...", he mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He sighed. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms...I always have been, since I was little..." As he said this he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, resting his chin on his knees. "I suppose it's because when I was seven, the Dursley's left me home alone one day to take Dudley to his friend's house, and didn't come back for a long time. Then it started to rain really hard. Worst storm I've ever seen...thunder, lighting, and then the power went out. I was so terrified, and nobody was home to take care of me..."

"Come here." Hermione said.

"What?" He was utterly confused.

"Come here, all right?" She held out her arms for him.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before scooting over and resting in her warm, comforting embrace. He rested his head against her chest, unable to focus on anything but her heartbeat. Hermione rested one of her hands on his cheek, the other stroking his untidy black hair.

"Mione?", Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will you finish that song you were singing?"

"What?", she blushed slightly, she didn't even think he heard her, "You heard me?"

"Yes...I heard it while I was dreaming...I was caught in a bad lightning storm in the Forbidden Forest and the lighting kept striking the trees, setting them on fire. And the thunder was deafening...and I heard a voice. Then the storm passed, and the clouds parted and the sun began to shine. Took me a bit to realize it, but I knew it was you..."

She smiled affectionatly at him. He was so innocent, so broken. She'd sing a million songs for him if it made him feel better.

"All right, but only for you..." Her velvety voice began to sing.

_He's magic and myth _

_As strong as what I believe _

_A tragedy with _

_More damage than a soul should see _

Hermione couldn't help but notice as she sang how much this reminded her of Harry...

_But do I try to change him _

_So hard not to blame him _

_Hold me tight... _

_Baby hold me tight... _

_Oh, and I don't know _

_I Don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter _

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster? _

_"God, she has a beautiful voice..." _thought Harry, and smiled contently. Only Hermione could make him feel this way. Make him feel so loved...after Sirius, he didn't think he'd be truly happy again. He wasn't sure he wanted to be happy again. But leave it to Hermione to prove him wrong, once again. She was his rock, he would never have survived without her..

_I'm longing for love and the logical _

_But he's only happy hysterical _

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle _

_Waiting so long... _

_I've waited so long... _

_He's soft to the touch _

_But frayed at the ends he breaks _

_He's never enough _

_And still he's more than I can take... _

_Oh, and I don't know _

_I Don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful _

_Such a beautiful disaster _

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter _

_Would it be beautiful? _

_Or just a beautiful disaster? _

_He's beautiful... _

_Lord, he's so beautiful... _

_He's beautiful..._

Neither spoke after Hermione stopped singing. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, she was rather enjoying listening to his steady breathing, the beat of his heart, and just enjoying the presence of one another. The storm was still raging outside, but Harry didn't even notice. Nothing mattered when Hermione was with him. After a while she thought Harry had drifted off to sleep, when he finally spoke.

"Thank you so much, Hermione..." he lifted his head, emerald orbs filled with such raw emotion.

She smiled softly, "For what?"

"Everything. You've always been there for me, always. I've had such hard things come my way, and you are always there to help me through it. I would never have made it through Sirius' death if I hadn't had you to come to. Hell, I wouldn't even gotten through this storm without you. You've been the most wonderful friend...I could never have asked for better. In my dream it was cold, rainy and scary, and I heard your voice, and the storm was chased away. You are my rock, Hermione, and I love you so much."

Her eyes widened and lips parted slightly at his emotional speech. Harry looked up at her hopefully, praying she'd say something.

"Harry...oh, Harry..." she wrapped her arms around him, nearly strangling him in her embrace. "I love you too. So much!"

Harry glanced up at her, looking at her as if she might be joking, "You really mean it? You love me back?"

"Harry..", she grabbed his shoulders and sat up, bringing him along with her. She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck, "Of course I do. I've never felt as strongly as this about another person than I feel about you. You've cast a spell over me...a spell I can't reverse. You're just so beautiful...", the realization dawned on her, "My beautiful disaster...''

Hermione looked up, finding those soulful, green eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. Her hand made it's way to Harry's forhead, and she brushed away his bangs so that his world famous lightning bolt scar was in her view. She lifted her head and kissed his scar, and then looked back at Harry.

Not holding anything back, Hermione closed off the distance between their faces and kissed him. Harry was surprised she made the first move, but wasn't in any hurry to stop. He kissed her back, with equal intensity. At first the kisses were gentle, soft, and understanding, sealing the love they had declared for one another. Soon the kiss bacame more passionate, and Harry had his hands on her waist, going up her back, along her upper thigh and back again. Harry nubbled on her lower lip, and without any further questioning she opened her mouth wide, letting Harry explore her mouth, their tounges clashing together. Hermione had grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer, amazed at how soft his hair was despite it being so untidy all the time. They broke it at the same time, due to the need for oxygen. Both were panting heavily.

Hermione glanced at a clock on a wall above Harry's head. Midnight. She looked back at Harry and smiled. He grinned widely, loving how sexy Hermione looked at this moment, lips full and swollen from the kissing, hair tousled, face flushed, and chest heaving up and down. She kissed him again. This began a series of hundreds more.

"Harry.." he kissed her again, "We really should--" he kissed her again, "--get to bed." He began trailing kisses down her neck onto her collarbone. "Oh, really?" He grined devilishly at her. She gasped, "Harry James Potter! You know exactly---" he kissed her again, "--what I was talking about."

He pouted, in the cutest way he could, and then sat up, "Oh, all right...", he took her hand and helped her up. They walked hand in hand over to the girls dormitories, they stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. She rested her head on his chest, never wanting to leave that spot as long as she lived. Reluctantly, she looked up at him and gave him a long, slow, passionate good-night kiss.

"Goodnight, Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you too, 'Mione. Goodnight." They shared one last kiss, before parting ways to their respective dormitories.

* * *

So, how was that? It's a one shot, I could continue but I don't have the faintest idea of what to write. Any suggestions are welcome! And to be honest, the song didn'treally have all that much to do with the story...I suppose it's just becausethat's how Hermione sees Harry, as her "beautiful disaster". Oh well, all I care about is if you all liked it! 

Don't forget to review!

Stacy Rose


End file.
